


with you, there’s only love

by ColdBrewFM



Category: Bandom, Lana Del Rey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds
Genre: Chuck is forever the annoyed sister, F/F, I will single handly revive the Larina fandom, Larina - Freeform, Marina and Chuck live with Lana in LA, One Shot Collection, sorry if this isn't real life connected, these will be mostly Lana-centeric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBrewFM/pseuds/ColdBrewFM
Summary: A collection of random oneshots involving the relationship of Lana del Rey and Marina and The Diamonds. Purely made for fun.title is from Lana del Rey’s “Religion”Check me out ontumblr(Larina content).





	1. What's in a Name?

“Shall I call you Lana or Lizzy?”

Marina and the Diamonds is perfectly gorgeous; from her looks to her voice to her personality. There is no wonder Lana del Rey has a crush on her.

“I, oh, uh…” stumbles Lana, suddenly feeling shy.

Her sister, Chuck, steps in for her by beginning to say, “You can call her your gir—” until Lana pinches her sister’s palm.

Marina looks confused as Chuck yelps mid sentence. “I’m sorry?”

Lana ignores both her sister’s blabbering mouth and Marina’s confused inquiry. “Lana is great, better than great.” She nods enthusiastically and smiles to illustrate her point.

Marina grins, then winks at her. “Alright, sounds good ‘Lana is great.’ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that everyone sounds like they are in character. I'm not sure of Chuck's personality, but I'm sure she'll love teasing her older sister.


	2. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesus, Liz, you are so whipped for Marina.”
> 
> “I am not!”

“Jesus, Liz, you are so whipped for Marina,” Chuck states, smirking devilishly at her sister. Hearing this, Lana flushes hotly as she waits for her girlfriend to come home from the store.

“I am not,” she says, hotly.

“Yes, you are.” Chuck doesn’t budge.

“No, I’m not.” Neither doesn’t Lana.

“You are.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Lana crosses her arm and shakes her head. “How am I?”

Chuck just rolls her eyes, as if Lana just asked her if Marina was really from Wales. “Jesus, when are you not?” This time, Lana rolls her eyes, completely exasperated by her sister’s claim.

Chuck notices this. “Okay, I’ll give you an example: when we chill with M, you ask her all the time if she needs something.”

“That’s just called being a good girlfriend!”

“Yeah? Well, when she says to herself ‘I’m thirsty, I better get a drink.’ You stand up automatically and say, ‘I’ll get it, M, don’t worry!’ Then go to the kitchen to get her something.”

Lana is not impressed by this example. She echoes her previous statement, “That’s just called being a good girlfriend.”

“It’s called being whipped.”

The two start to bicker again, until Marina walks in the door with shopping bags in hand. She’s completely puzzled about what her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s sister are arguing about today.

As soon as Marina says, “Erm, guys?” Lana’s attention snaps from Chuck to her lovely girlfriend, her eyes and tone softening.

“Hey Marina,” the American greets, smiling sweetly. Her eyes go from Marina’s face, to the bags she was carrying. “Oh, let me help you with that!”

As Lana walks over to help girlfriend, Chuck rolls her eyes so far, they might roll back into her head. “W-H-I-P-P-E-D,” she spells, loudly.

“Go away,” Lana demands, sounding like a vexed teenager.

Marina looks at her girlfriend with a smirk on her face. “Whipped?”

“She’s being annoying,” whines the American, substituting her comment as a real explanation.

The Brit is amused beyond any words as Chuck taunts her sister, “Stop being so whipped first, L!” Lana groans in irritation.

“See? _So_ annoying,” she repeats to Marina, sounding years younger.

A little smile spreads on the Brit’s face as she steps next to Lana to give her a little kiss on her cheek. “Chuck is right, though. You are whipped.”

The American’s face flushes while Chuck laughs, pumping her fist in victory. “See? Even your girlfriend notices!”

Lana is speechless. How could Marina do her dirty like that? However, the Brit makes sure Lana isn’t mad forever by taking a step back and hugging Lana’s middle tightly. Then she kisses her the back of her girlfriend’s head.

“But she’s so cute,” she compliments, resting her head on Lana’s shoulder, “I’m such a lucky girl, aren’t I?”

The American blushes, but she is very enthralled by Marina’s words. She feels heat pool in her stomach as Marina gives her another kiss on the back of her head. After a couple seconds, the Brit removes her hands from Lana’s middle and returns back to her side, giving her girlfriend a sweet smile.

Chuck, on the other hand, makes a disgusted face at the rampant expression of PDA.

“Don’t hate, Chuck,” Marina comments, noticing her expression, “You just wish you had someone has wonderful as your sister.”

“You’re already gonna get laid tonight, M,” remarks Chuck, drily, “You don’t have to keep saying these sappy things about Liz.”

“Chuck!” exclaims Lana, so mortified she nearly drops the bags she had taken from Marina earlier.

The Brit finds this hilarious and laughs brightly. “Come on, Lana, let’s put this stuff away.”

The American nods and begins to walk to the kitchen, but she makes sure to make faces at her sister as does so. Chuck returns them with sexual gestures she makes with her hands, laughing gleefully.

“Now, play nice kids,” orders Marina. It’s hard to believe that her adult girlfriend can sometime argue with her adult sister like two teenagers.

“She started it,” mumbles Lana as she enters the kitchen. The Brit just shakes her head at her girlfriend’s stubbornness and laughs lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the idea that if Lana and Marina got together, our girl Lana would be sooooo whipped and in love with her girlfriend. Of course, she'd be obvious to this, but Chuck wouldn't be.


	3. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina’s favorite thing is to tease Lana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick little chapter of small snippets that I couldn't see blooming into full length chapter(s). Marina is obviously the biggest flirt too :)

Marina’s favorite thing is to tease Lana.

She’d come to Lana when they would be relaxing and say, “Oh, Lana can you hold this?”

She’d curl her fingers like she was holding a small object in her palm. Lana would hold out her hand, expectantly so her girlfriend could put whatever was holding on to into her hand. A devilish grin would spread on the Brit’s face as she would uncurl her finger only to interlace them with Lana’s.

Cheeks warming, the American would say, “Oh, you are so lame.” Marina would start laughing as her girlfriend would roll her eyes, but not remove her fingers.

“You think?” Marina asked, her grin still bright, “Is that why you’re still holding my hand?”

Lana would roll her eyes once again, but return the smile.

* * *

 One time before, Lana was eating lunch in their kitchen. She was deep into her veggie burger when Marina walked into the door.

“You stole something from me,” accused the Brit, though her tone is light. Lana looked up confused.

“What did I do?” inquired the American, dropping her sandwich on the plate. She started to wipe her fingers with a napkin.

Marina repeated, “You stole something from me.” She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the frame of the door. Lana was completely and utterly confused.

“What did I take from you?”

A wicked grin spreads on Marina’s face. “My heart.”

The American shook her head as Marina giggled at her joke.

* * *

The Brit sits on the couch in the living as she watches TV. The American arrives from downstairs fresh from a hot shower, hair damp and her skin a bit flushed.

“Lana?” Marina calls, watching her girlfriend reach the bottom of the step.

“Yes babe?” answers Lana, stopping at the final step.

“I think… I think you’ve got something on your face.”

Instinctively, the American touches her face. “Where is it?” she asks.

“Come over here and I’ll show you.”

Lana obeys, walking over to the couch where her girlfriend is. She sits down carefully, leaving some space between the two. However, she leans in so Marina can examine her face.

“Hmm, I think you should come closer, I can’t really see so far away.”

Lana complies, sliding down until both their legs touch each other. The American leans in in even closer so Marina can look at her face.

Marina then leans in as well, gently touching Lana’s chin. The other woman flushes when she sees how close her girlfriend is to her face and she puts her gazes down.

“Close your eyes, love. I think it’s near them.”

The American closes them as requested. Seeing this as her chance, Marina gently presses her lips against her girlfriend’s. At the feeling of something warm against her mouth, Lana’s eyes flew open and heat blooms in her cheeks.

Marina pulls away, a cheeky smile on face. “I got it,” she declares softly.

Instead of sitting dumbfounded, Lana decides to take initiative and return the kiss, surprising her lover.  It doesn’t take long at all as it develops into making out as the women grow more passionate in their intimacy.


	4. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Jess sighs deeply, as if she told her artist this a million times. “Didn’t I tell you when you moved in with your girlfriend _not_ to post photos of you with love bites on your neck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter but I felt like it was still decent enough to post. I had this idea of Marina getting a bit of heat from her management about posting a photo with hickeys so I ran with it. Jess is also her manager (at least according to Marina's talk she did in Oxford University in 2015).

While everyone was enjoying a breakfast consisting of leftover take away food, Marina gets a call on her cellphone.

“Oh, it’s my manager,” she shares, looking at the caller ID, “Let me get this.” She swipes her phone and answers the call, putting it on speaker so she could still eat without having her hands occupied.

“Hey, Jess, how are you doing?” greets Marina, “How’s things in sunny ol’ London?”

Lana and Chuck listen in curiously while they eat their breakfast, chewing on their reheated pizza.

“Everything is the same here, Marina, how is cloudy LA?”

Marina grins. “Oh, just as dark and gloomy as ever. I swear we never see the sun here!” She winks at the two sisters, who smile back.

“I’m glad you’re having fun. Didn’t wake you, did I?” Jess inquires.

“No, it’s only about 10 here,” the Brit replies and then takes a bite out of her pizza, “I woke up a little while ago. I think it’s only 3 in the afternoon in London, right?”

“No, it’s 6 in afternoon, actually. I’m eating dinner as we speak,” her manager informs and Marina nods at this, “But I really didn’t call you to talk about the weather and time, Marina.” Her tone started to sound a little dire, which concerned Lana.

Marina was also a little apprehensive as she inquires, “What’s wrong, Jess?” She looks worried, her face losing her playful smile. Lana feels nervous for her girlfriend so she stops eating, looking at girlfriend anxiously.

“Oh no, no, Marina, it’s nothing too bad,” her managers clarifies, although this doesn’t settle Lana’s mind, “It’s just about a picture you had on your instagram story yesterday.”

The Brit looks confused and starts racking her brain for what she posted last night.  Most of it was videos of a concert Marina, Lana and Chuck attended as well plenty of adorable selfies afterwards. There was nothing fairly scandalous she can think of that she allowed the whole internet to see.

“What was it?”

Suddenly Jess sighs deeply, as if she told her artist this a million times. “Didn’t I tell you when you moved in with your girlfriend _not_ to post photos of you with love bites on your neck?”

Chuck nearly chokes on her pizza as she starts chortling. Lana rolls her eyes at her sister, even though her cheeks are warming.

“Oh, uh, my bad,” apologizes Marina, blushing. She touches her neck, skimming the light mark left on her skin thanks to an intense snogging session with Lana. The consequence of this action was obviously not on the minds of the two women as Lana licked and bit at Marina’s neck in the morning.

“I also looked at your girlfriend’s story too. It seems she had a rather identical looking mark on her neck. I wonder who did that.”

At this point, Marina’s face flushed deeper. “That’s a good question,” the Brit says, trying to remain a bit humorous, “And it wasn’t like I went to see the queen, Jess. We just had a fun time out, that’s all.”

“I know, I know, Marina. You just have to be careful for stuff like this,” Jess explains, “You don’t want to attend the Brit awards with a large bruise on your neck that you forgot. That wouldn’t look good for your image.”

The Brit sighs, “Oh who care about that? They’d just be jealous that I’m getting snogged and they’re not.” She grins wickedly at the American who blushes and smiles shyly.

“All what I’m asking is that if you plan on doing this with Lana again, do it in places where you can’t see it, alright?” Jess requested.

Marina sighs again but agrees to it. “May I eat the rest of my breakfast now, mum? Or do you want to rule the rest of my love life too?”

A smile is heard in her manager’s voice as she says, “No, we are done for now. However, I’m gonna send you the screenshots of what I warned about. Enjoy the rest of your day.” She hangs up the phone.

Although Chuck had nearly choked on her slice of pizza earlier, by the end of the call she had finished eating it and now took Lana’s piece. The American was caught up listening to the call; she hadn’t even noticed that her breakfast started to move to Chuck’s plate.

Marina returns her attention to Lana and her sister with her cheeks still a little flushed. “Quite the interesting call, yeah?” she says, “Jess usually doesn’t call me for stuff like that.”

Lana nods, putting her hand on her plate to grab her slice of pizza. However, she only touches the plate itself.

“Hey, where did my pizza go?” she asks, then looks at her sister munching on it, “Hey! That’s mine!”

“You seemed busy,” says Chuck through a mouthful of it, “I didn’t want it to get cold.”

The American shakes her head while Marina giggles lightly. Lana stands up and walks to the fridge to pull out more pizza.

“Want some more, M?” asks Lana, throwing another piece on her plate.

Marina declines politely. “After all, I have to worry about my ‘image.’ ” She puts air quotes around the last word, shaking her head.

As Lana tosses her plate into the microwave, the Brit’s phone pings in quick succession.

“Ah, this must be the image ruining photos, let’s take a look,” says Marina, unlocking her phone.

“Can I look?” asks Chuck, moving her chair nonetheless.

Some of the pictures were quick screenshots of the video from Marina’s story last night. They were a bit blurry, but you can still tell there was a good size bruise at the base of Marina’s neck. A still photo was of her and girlfriend, both smiling at the camera. Lana was behind the Brit, hugging her from behind with her chin resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder so her own hickey was hidden.

“Oh wow,” mumbles Marina, “I didn’t know it was that large.” She circles around the hickey with her fingertips.

Chucks hums in agreement, taking a quick glance at it. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice it we went out, I must have been on something.”

All this talk makes the American super curious so she walks over to her sister and girlfriend, looking at the pictures on Marina’s phone. Her face turns red when she too realizes that the hickey was quite an impressive bruise on the Brit’s neck. Lana recalls that yesterday morning she felt very aroused, but they had woken up late and didn’t have time to make love if they wanted to make it to the concert on time. Obviously, she channeled her sexual frustration into love bites.

Marina swipes again and screenshots of Lana’s story appeared. Still blurry, they showed a bruise on her neck as well, only marginally smaller. Another selfie of her with girlfriend popped up, this time with both of them in bed, ready to go sleep. Lana’s neck was exposed, but Marina had hid her neck since her hands were at near her face.

The American’s hickey was also a product of her arousal, but in a different way. After licking and biting her lover’s neck, they switched positions. When Marina made her way down to Lana’s throat, the American requested hotly, “Please mark me baby, I want everyone to know that I’m yours.” Lust stuck to every word of her request and Marina happily fulfilled.

“I had to be on something not to see these,” comments Chuck, returning her chair to where she sat earlier, “Your pizza’s done, L.”

Lana nods then whispers in Marina’s ear, “Can you look up how to get rid of a hickey?”

The Brit smirks as she exits out of her photo gallery and then pulls up her internet browser. “You weren’t saying that yesterday,” she whispers back as she types Lana’s request in the search bar.

The American shakes her head, but grins. “Worry about your image, hmm?” she teases, giving a kiss on Marina’s temple, “Or Jess is gonna rag on both of us.”

Marina beams knowingly, twisting her head to kiss her girlfriend on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are all made for fun and are purely fictitious. Check me out on [tumblr](https://coldbrewfm.tumblr.com/) for Larina content!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
